deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus
Galactus is a character from Marvel Comics, a cosmic entity who consumes planets to sustain his life force, and serves a functional role in the upkeep of the primary Marvel Continuity. Galactus was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and first appeared in the comic book Fantastic Four #48, published in March 1966. He will appear in a future episode of Death Battle against Unicron in Galactus vs Unicron. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Galactus VS Andross (Complete) *Galactus vs Anti-Monitor *Galactus vs Asura *Darkseid vs Galactus *Galactus vs Imperiex *Joker VS Galactus *Kirby vs Galactus *Galactus vs Melkor *Palkia vs Galactus *Galactus vs. Unicron (Complete) Possible Opponents * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Pyron (Darkstalkers) * Zanza (Xenoblades Chronicles) * Chakravartin (Asura's Wrath) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Solaris (Sonic The Hedgehog) History Galactus is the only survivor of the universe that existed before the Big Bang. He was actually born billions of years ago on the planet Taa. Taa was a paradise world, the most technologically advanced in all the universe. Galactus was born during the last years of his universe just as the Big Bang was approaching. He was a scientist and informed his people of the impending doom to not only Taa, but the universe itself. The very atoms of the universe were changing and they watched as civilizations died. Soon, residents of Taa began dying of radiation poisoning and even their advanced skills could not stop it. He persuaded some crewman to fly with himself in a space vessel into the terminal point of the universe as a sort of last act of Heroism to his people. Everyone else on the ship died and that's when a cosmic being calling itself the Sentience of the Universe told him they both must die. The being combined with Galan and became part of the new Universe as a cosmic egg. Galactus was created along with his starship and the embodiments of Death and Eternity. He stayed here, inert, for billions of years. A Watcher found the ship to be interesting and brought it down out of a planet's orbit, thus breaking his oath of non-interference. He awoke the incredibly powerful entity on-board. He had one chance to destroy it but did not interfere, knowing that this entity must live. Galactus learned to control his power and created a unique body suit to help regulate his awesome energies. His ship became an incubation chamber and Galactus stayed there for several hundreds of years. The ship eventually fell into orbit over Archeopia, and the residents dared not tamper with it. During a space war, his ship was fired upon and Galactus was awakened, his incubation complete. This was the first time Galactus fed upon the energy of a planet. The survivors of this planet who escaped became known as the Wanderers. He looked upon the ruin he had created. But he knew he had the power of creation as well as annihilation. He began to reconstruct the world, taking millennia to finish it. When completed, it was enormous, so that planets orbited it as though it were a sun. The world-ship became Galactus' home and he named it Taa II. At this time, he could go centuries before he needed to feed again. He started out feeding upon the energies of uninhabited worlds. Soon, his hunger grew more quickly and the time between feedings grew shorter. At first, Galactus felt much guilt for his destruction. Eventually, he stopped worrying about only feeding upon uninhabited worlds as he felt he was above other beings. When he came across Death and Eternity, it was believed that Galactus served as the balance between the two forces. Death Battle Info * Real name: Galan * Gender: Male * Age: Older than the known universe * Aliases: Devourer of Worlds * Height: 28' 9" (Variable) * Weight: 36000 lbs (Variable) * Gear: Taa II mothership, Punisher droids, Elemental Converter, Gah Lak Tus (hive-mind swarm that serve as heralds and extensions of Galactus's will). Powers/Ablities: * the Power Cosmic: allows Galactus to employ the available absorbed cosmic energies within him to produce nearly any effect he desires, including size-alteration, the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the teleportation of objects—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of interdimensional portals, telepathy, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. Galactus has even been shown as capable of creating sentient life, resurrecting the dead, manipulating mortal souls and remaking dead worlds—including their populations—in every detail. * Can teleport; even when not teleporting, he can move many times faster than the speed of light. * Can alter his size, He once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun. * Possesses the Ultimate Nullifier, a weapon of absolute destruction second only to the infinity gems. While not always on his person, Galactus can call the Nullifier to him, as it is a part of him. It can only be used by one with a strong mind. * Death herself will not take him because his purpose in the universe is greater than hers. * Near omnipresent; he can sense the actions of everything across the universe. * As the oldest known living entity in the universe, he possesses one of the universe's absolutely most advanced minds. Feats * Galactus destroyed countless planets including Archeopia, New Korbin, Orbucen, Sakaar, Tarnax IV, and Poppup * Galactus Killed the Proemial God Diableri and imprisoned Tenebrous and Aegis * While "starving", Galactus was able to hold his own against the combined efforts of the Fantastic four and the Avengers, but He was eventually defeated * Galactus tanked attacks from a legion of superheroes and supervillians * Galactus No-selled Darkseid's Omega Effect in a crossover event (Non-canon) * Galactus can casually sit inside of an exploding star * Galactus can casually make a barrier that Thor cannot pierce * Galactus can casually survive close to absolute zero temperature * Galactus has survived from two planets colliding * Galactus emerged intact from a massive strike from Nega-Bombs * Galactus wasn't hurt by a blast from Doctor Strange * Galactus has stopped the gravitational pull of a black hole * Galactus has easily defeated the Power-Cosmic-Possessing Red Hulk * Galactus was able to Clap-Shot both BetaRayBill and Stardust * Galactus teleported an entire galaxy by waving his hand * Galactus once grew to the size of and almost evenly wrestled with the Wraithworld sun * Galactus booted Charles Xavier, an omega-level telepath, out of his head with no effort * Galactus' mental defences are to much for Magneto and Xavier * Galactus threw Doctor Doom out of his ship while on a distant planet; this left even Doom in fear * Galactus has easily defeated Thanos multiple times, while the titan was not in possession of the infinity gauntlet * Galactus has overwhelmed Thanos Telepathically * Galactus has resisted the soul gem * Galactus destroyed three solar systems and the entire anihhilation wave, while in a "hungry" weakened state * Galactus defeated the High Evolutionary, while in a "hungry" weakened state * Galactus defeated the Sphinx and sends him back in time to relive his life over and over for an eternity * As the lifebringer, Galactus was able to overpower both Master order and Lord chaos at their peak, but he was still inferior to the molecule man (current) * After devouring four planets, Galactus has been shown capable of fighting four Mad Celestials, and destroying one of them, although when they fused together into a powerful Voltron Celestial he was defeated * After Odin headbutted him from the outer atmosphere all the way to the planet Earth, he very swiftly recovered. * During the "Time Bubble"/"Black Celestial" alternative future story Galactus was going to devour an entire 4-dimensional universal spacetime continuum, and grew larger than a galaxy * During his fight with Mephisto, Galactus showed that he is even capable of absorbing an entire domain * Galactus destroyed countless galaxies across the universe as a side effect of his fight with Tyrant (According to Thanos) * In a conflict Galactus intervened in between two other cosmic beings (Scrier and the Other), the confrontation was stated to eventually threaten two universes, and to have resulted in Oblivion's triumph had it persisted. * Galactus along with Franklin Richards, survived the death of the universe (Non-canon) Faults *As a plot device, he has been defeated multiple times. Most of these were by multiverse-destroying beings, or by the use of his own Nullifier *Power level depends on how full he is; he is often taken advantage of while in "hungry" weakened states *Was defeated by Aunt May, who beat him by feeding him Twinkies in a what if story (Non-canon) Trivia * Because of his power and role in the universe, he is important enough for the Living Tribunal and the One Above All to actually consider his input in matters * Despite showing to be more powerful than certain Gods, he does not consider himself to be a god * Changes appearance depending on the race looking at him. * Pilots a spaceship the size of a solar system Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Space explorers Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Forcefield Manipulators